Akutsu the tennis monster
by Assassin Shura
Summary: YAOI When a simple trip to the infirmary turns into a hostile encounter, Taichi Dan is faced with a dilema. Akutsu x Taichi. Rated for sexual content and possible noncon


Hi! Ok I'm a long time fangirl of Prince of Tennis and this is my first fic! This is a pairing that interests me alot so I hope you enjoy it!

WARNING- this fic is graphic and includes YAOI sex (border-line non-con) DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT YAOI IS OR DISAGREE WITH IT. Thankx.

Akutsu the Tennis Monster

"What?! Yamabuki is still going to be in the Kanto tournament?"

"Yeah, but I wonder how well they can possibly do with their best player gone."

"I know, Akutsu Jin was the worst. He was so violent, just look at him wrong and you could find yourself in an early grave!"

"But with his awesome power on the court, Yamabuki was almost unbeatable. It was worth risking his temper to get at that talent."

"Well, almost unbeatable. Schooled by a freshman? That must be a very scary kid."

"Maybe, but no freshman could ever be as scary as Akutsu-san, he was a tennis monster."

_Akutsu-sempai!_

The words were still fresh in his mind, even though it had been a few weeks since he'd spoken them. Well, spoken them out loud anyway, he'd been repeating the scene in his mind over and over. When he was in class, when he was eating his lunch, when he was furiously practicing his tennis game, but most of all when he was home again at night, thinking to himself in his dark room when he should have been sleeping. Maybe he even thought of it in his dreams too, but he could never remember any of his dreams so he wasn't sure.

It was at this particular time that Taichi was repeating the words to himself in his mid-morning English class. It was eternally fresh, the scene of Akutsu-sempai walking off into the sunset. Akutsu-sempai had actually been uplifting with his words to him about how he should play tennis that fit his small body. That one moment of kindness sent his mind around in circles. Why did Akutsu-sempai quit the team? He was so good- his body big, tall and muscular. He was the perfect player! And it was true, Taichi wasn't afraid of him, he didn't think he was scary like everyone else did. He was mean at times, he did hurt Taichi's fragile ego almost constantly, but it never truly bothered him. Akutsu-sempai grabbing him, threatening him, tearing up his notes, none of that really hurt him. It almost felt right to him, being pushed down by Akutsu-sempai, only to get up and trail after him again. The abuse only encouraged him to do better, work harder so that next time, it would be different. Next time, Akutsu-sempai would see his new talent or skill, and he would smile at him. Akutsu-sempai would smile his twisted grin, and maybe even acknowledge him as a kind of friend, allow him to be closer to him than anyone else.

Of course this would never happen now, and for the first time, Taichi felt genuinely hurt by that. He felt hurt that Akutsu-sempai had finally given him that bit of kindness he'd yearned for, then turned his back on him and Yamabuki for good. Like a farewell present, only he never wanted to say goodbye.

Even though Akutsu-sempai had been gone over a week now, Taichi kept up hope that he would come back. That tennis wasn't really boring to him. He himself was determined to do just as Akutsu-sempai said, play tennis that fit his build. Then Akutsu-sempai would return, and he would have already become a great player, but he would have done so with his small, speedy body, like Ryoma. Yes, he would beat Ryoma too one day, and get even for his beloved Akutsu-sempai!

_Beloved?_

He shook his head- no, he didn't think of Akutsu-sempai like that. He thought of him like a hero, like an idol, like a perfect and undefeated dream to become yes, but never- never like that. Akutsu-sempai was an amazing athlete, yes he admired his physical skill and that's all it was. But . . . from time to time, he couldn't help it. Those feeling he knew were wrong kept coming to the surface. It had always been there, that desire, ever since the first day he'd laid eyes on him. He still wore the headband-

_"If you don't want it, can you make it a gift to me?"_

_"Hn, whatever."_

"Akutsu-sama," Taichi whispered out loud suddenly. A few of his classmates turned to glance at him, but soon turned back to the teacher as if they had heard nothing.

It was true- he'd wanted Akutsu-sama to like him, to maybe love him even. To walk off the court, sweaty from practice and grab his small body roughly. Yes, Taichi had imagined it endlessly, Akutsu-sama's sweat slicked limbs rubbing against his, the scent of his damp skin all around him. How he loved to imagine that smell so close, then Akutsu-sama's gold eyes turning down on him.

"Oi, Taichi," he'd begin in his deep, nonchalant voice, "I'm bored of practice, come with me somewhere."

Akutsu-sama was always so bad, but of course he would go with him. They would go a few places where Akutsu could smoke or pick a fight, Taichi always hanging to the back, trying to be his conscience but to no avail. It would be fun; just spending time together outside of club, but Taichi's imagination went further. They would end up at Akutsu's house, his mom inevitably out for some reason his mind came up with. Once there of course, there was only one thing to do, and Taichi put his hand up to his mouth so his fellow classmates wouldn't catch his expression. He sighed a little as he let his mind fall into his reoccurring fantasy. Akutsu would push him down onto the bed, he'd already imagined just how it looked, and pounce onto him, ripping his clothes off if necessary. Of course his headband would stay on, plastered to his head with sweat as Akutsu spread his legs and pulled his hips towards him. Then, he'd take him, do him over and over and every which way, till he'd had his fill, which Taichi assumed from his tennis game was quite a bit and would take quite awhile.

But what was he doing? Thinking of what he only let himself envision when he was alone in his room at night, blushing madly while his fellow students surrounded him! The situation must have been getting bad if he was thinking of the things he tried most to suppress in class of all places. His feelings were just becoming that much more desperate.

It must have been clear to everyone that he'd been infatuated with him. They must have thought, 'Hey, let the kid have his crush, he'll never make the team anyway'. He could deny it to them all he liked but it was true, he- . . . he wanted Akutsu-sempai. Akutsu-sama, he worshiped him and now that he was defeated and gone, it hurt. He was happy being abused by him, it was odd, but he relished just being by him and proving that he wasn't afraid. Leaving was the only way Akutsu-sempai could have ever truly hurt him, and it hurt so badly that he could almost not breath suddenly. His chest kept closing, further and further in on him. He gasped, and shot his hand in the air.

"Sempai!"

"Yes, Taichi-san, what is it?"

"My, chest, I can't- it hurts!" He cried as he slumped out of his chair and to the floor, grabbing his shirt furiously.

"Quick, someone get him to the nurse!" his teacher ordered as two male students near him went to his aid. As they lifted him up to help him walk to the nurse, one on either side of him, the headband slipped in front of Taichi's eyes as it often did. As the wall of green came down in front of him, all he could see was Akutsu-sempai walking away from him. All he ever saw was Akutsu walking away from him.

"You tennis club members, always over doing it," the nurse scolded as Taichi sat on the edge of the examination table.

"Is something wrong?" Taichi asked, wide eyed that something besides his mental state might actually be wrong.

"How many hours do you practice a day?" the nurse began sternly.

"Um well," Taichi looked down, "three," he lied knowing full well it usually went more than four, up to six on weekends, but the nurse knew and shook his head.

"You need to cut back, you're over working your chest. You've got strained pectoral tendons and what's almost a bruised rib, hence the sudden trouble breathing. You're too young to be working out so much, you could do permanent damage," but Taichi had stopped listening. He was busy thinking about how Akutsu's chest was huge, he'd never need to cut back his workout because his body couldn't take it.

"Hai," Taichi muttered to keep the nurse's wrath at bay.

"Have it your way," he sighed, "I'm going to contact your parents, you might want to have an x-ray done," Taichi nodded, "and at the very least lay down here for a bit." He finished as Taichi trudged to the single bed and pulled the curtain around him so he could pout in solitude.

Of course, he couldn't sleep- he was too embarrassed after what had happened. Passing out in class, they probably wouldn't let him come to practice that afternoon either- damn it!

So he lay still for a few minutes, rolled over, waited, rolled over . . . rolled over . . . rolled over again and so on until he could almost feel his mind drifting off into oblivion. Sleep was finally so near- but just then the door opened and slammed shut.

"Hey nurse, I need some ice."

That voice! It couldn't be-

"Hey, you hear me nurse, I said I want ice."

Taichi sat up quickly and peeked thru the break in the curtain so he could catch just a tiny glimpse of who he knew was on the other side. He saw the edge of silver grey hair and almost gasped, of all the places for his sempai to be.

"I heard you punk," the irritable nurse snapped. "What for?"

Taichi's heart pounded as he sat back and pulled the covers over his head, eyes wide and almost dying with excitement. Akutsu-sempai was here! He thought of shouting to him and pulling the curtain aside, he'd never been the shy type. Before he could act though, he rethought it. Did he really want Akutsu-sempai to see him in the infirmary, and for such a trivial, pathetic injury? No, he kept his head under the thin sheet. Maybe he could catch another, longer glimpse of him if he was brave enough to peek through the curtain again.

Back outside, Akutsu looked mildly annoyed, but not really moved to anger.

"What do you think? My arm hurts, now give me the ice."

The nurse squinted his eyes, too frazzled to be truly intimidated by the hulking junior high student.

"Which arm?"

Akutsu squinted his eyes at the man as he looked down at him. "Shit, I'll just skip like normal rather than deal with this third-degree bullshit," and turned to leave. He only took a step before the nurse grabbed his arm to stop him. Akutsu turned back with an evil glare that would have turned lesser men to stone.

"Don't touch me," he growled.

"Your elbow, it hurts for real doesn't it?" The nurse smirked, Taichi's eyes widened under his cover.

"Fuck you old man," Akutsu said as he went to leave again, but the nurse still held his elbow and twisted it slightly as he tried to walk away. He stopped abruptly as he let out an angered hiss of pain.

"I know you, you're on the tennis team," the nurse said with a smirk "and you've got a case of slight tennis elbow." The man was positively triumphant when he said this and went scribbling at some papers on his desk. Akutsu turned, looking inches away from committing murder. Taichi's mouth dropped open, tennis elbow? Had Akutsu-sempai kept practicing even after he said he'd quit?

"I quit tennis club, it's for homos and losers." Taichi cringed under the sheet a little. The nurse just shook his head, not listening.

"It's times like this I wish the poor misguided youth of Japan had never discovered tennis. You're all injuring yourselves constantly. You-" he looked up from the paper he was scribbling on "go lay down. I have to make a phone call, I'll be back to check on you soon- so don't leave."

"Don't tell me what to do, or else you might find yourself seriously fucked up later."

"For that I'm locking you in, delinquent, so just lay down!" The nurse snapped then slammed the door, a click of the lock into place following that.

"Shit," Akutsu muttered. "Better than fucking class," he continued under his breath as he walked towards the curtained bed, the very same bed, of course, that Taichi was hiding in.

"I'll get that fucker later for giving _me_ attitude," he continued as he pulled back the whole curtain in one move. As he looked down his expression didn't really change, but he did pause to blink a few times as he saw just the eyes of a certain freshman peaking from the top of the white sheet.

"H-hi, Akutsu-sempai." Taichi squeaked with his mouth still covered. Akutsu just snorted.

"Figures I'd get stuck here with you shrimp," Akutsu said as he leaned on the corner of the bed and began to rummage in his pocket for a cigarette. There was a long silence as Taichi just looked at him, looking hard at his idol as the man lit his cigarette and took a few long drags. Taichi couldn't turn away, even after what he felt was forever and what he thought Akutsu might think. The taught third year continued to pull on his smoke, trying to ignore the freshman's gargantuan eyes that were plastered on him.

"Crack the window," he said, which made Taichi immediately sit up and push the window next to the bed open a bit. After this he returned to his former position in the middle of the cot, still covered by the thin sheet but sitting up and hugging his knees to his chest. Akutsu nodded as he continued to puff on the bent white stick.

Once he finished, Akutsu sighed and threw his dead butt to the ground, grinding it into the cheap linoleum flooring, leaving a nasty mark.

"What's with the silence kid?" He asked abruptly "Usually I couldn't even pay you to shut up, but now you're just staring at me," Akutsu snorted, looking directly at Taichi for the first time, the kid's round face mostly hidden by his dark hair and knees.

"Why," Taichi stumbled, intimidated by Akutsu's stare. "Why are you here, Akutsu-sempai?" he asked as if he didn't already have a hope for what the answer was.

"Because I hate fucking school," he said with an aggravated shake of his head, "getting told what to do every second of my day, shit."

"Ah," Taichi said, pretending to believe that's all it was, looking away. He'd heard the nurse, his heart believed now no matter what that Akutsu was still practicing, still playing tennis. How he wanted to tell Akutsu the truth, how he wanted to say- anything meaningful to him, but he was stuck.

"Jeez brat, you're depressing me," the man spat as he looked back toward the wall, away from Taichi on the bed.

"I didn't want to bother you, Akutsu-sempai," Taichi said, even more downcast as Akutsu continued to look off into the back of the infirmary. After another moment of silence, Akutsu unexpectedly spoke again.

"That's what you do best."

"What?" Taichi asked, looking up and hopeful with his face now out of his knees.

"Bothering me," he growled. Taichi nodded and looked away sadly again. Akutsu let out an exasperated sigh.

"Look, you're not gonna get me to go back to the Tennis club," he stated tersely, becoming frustrated with Taichi's act.

"I know," Taichi answered quickly, but in a small voice.

"Then what's your fucking problem?" The man snapped, growing angered. Taichi closed his eye as the room went quiet again. His mind ran wild with things he wanted to say, but in the end, he didn't pluck up his courage and determination to make some bold, well thought out confession. He just let something slip that was closer to the truth then he ever wanted Akutsu to know.

"I miss you, Akutsu-sempai," he said softly, head still turned towards the window as it lay on his arms that were crossed over his legs. Akutsu looked momentarily confused, but then let out a deep, mocking laugh.

"Well that's new," he said as he laughed. "Miss me? What, you want me to boss you around some more? Tear up _all_ of you tennis notes and throw them in your face?"

"It's not like that!" Taichi yelled as he straightened up and turned to face his tormentor, humiliation burning in his stomach at Akutsu's thundering laughs. "I just meant I missed watching you play," he tried to cover up.

"Hey," Akutsu grew immediately serious and his laughter stopped. "No one yells at me, you got that?" He drew his face close, looking down at little Taichi and glaring at him hard. Even though Taichi knew he should have been scared, even though he knew he might very well get pummeled at any moment, when his face was close enough to his idol's so that he could feel his breath blow across his face- he blushed. He cursed himself, but blushed bright red as he looked up at Akutsu leaning over him. The senior squinted at the freshman's face, not sure if what he saw was right.

"Are you- blushing?"

"Of course not," Taichi insisted looking down and away from the older student. Akutsu leaned in closer.

"You are, you fucking are-"

"No, you're wrong, I-" but his cheeks just got redder. Akutsu bent down slightly and got right up in Taichi's face, so close that their noses were almost touching. He looked over his face for a moment as Taichi's breathing continued to race. Then, after his inspection, he grinned. He grinned his sick grin that Taichi thought only Akutsu's true opponents must see.

"Hn," he snorted, leaning back now, "so you're hot for me huh?"

"What? No!" Taichi gasped as he closed his eyes and turned away.

"Well," Akutsu said, smile widening, gold eyes narrowing, "if you want it that bad," with this he climbed all the way onto the bed. "Why should I say no?" Taichi scooted back and away from him, now very afraid of what his senior had in mind, but if only he could stop his furious blushing! Akutsu was vicious as he lunged at him, closing the curtain around them with a loud metallic 'swish' and grabbing at Taichi's arm, not letting his prey escape further. With a yank he made Taichi's small body lean back in close to his.

"No, Akutsu-sem-" he tried to protest but Akutsu suddenly dove his other hand under the sheet and to Taichi's now burning crotch, clutching what was inside the freshman's white pants, making him regretfully cry out.

"You want me to fuck you, huh Taichi?" Akutsu taunted in his deep voice, chuckling at the little gasps issuing from the freshman as he groped him. "Who knew you were such a horny little shrimp?" He almost growled in Taichi's ear.

"Please, Akutsu-sempai, stop this," he pleaded, only to have his sempai unzip him. It was wretched of him but he knew he didn't want Akutsu to stop; he even let out another cry as Akutsu made him so easily hard. He knew he should try to push him away but- he'd said his name. No junior or kid, not even 'san', just Taichi. Even so, who was he kidding? If he had really wanted him to stop, he could never over-power Akutsu. There was no escape, his feelings for his senior had been discovered, and now he was going to be punished for them. Akutsu would take him, and Taichi wouldn't stop wanting him, but in the end his idol would leave and never look back.

"Do I really turn you on that much?" Akutsu asked jokingly, remarking on the ease of Taichi's arousal. He threw away the sheet and pulled down the freshman's pants and underwear in one motion, throwing the kid's back down onto the bed. "Huh Taichi? Do I?" he ripped off the freshman's shoes so he could remove his clothes totally, leaving him in just his socks and school shirt. "Come on say it-" he demanded as he dug his fingers deep into one of Taichi's naked thighs, the other hand pushing up his shirt so his heaving chest was exposed.

"Ah," a short little moan escaped Taichi's lips as he closed his eyes tight, Akutsu's hand running over his already hard nipples, fingers raking down his stomach and ending by grabbing his other thigh, pulling his hips up towards him. With legs completely splayed and Akutsu running his clothed, but also hard self against him, the senior leaned down close to Taichi's face and stopped all his motions.

"Come on," he began, Taichi's panting breaths hot in his face, "Say that you want me to fuck you like a girl," he dictated slowly. Taichi hated himself, but it was too late now, Akutsu had him and there was no way he could avoid this. He liked being dominated by Akutsu again, it was what he had wanted, but that's not to say he wasn't scared. He had never even been kissed before, and now this? Depending on the moment he wasn't sure whether to cry in terror or moan in approval. His rational thoughts were being shut out by his body's new urges, so he made another tiny moan again.

"Yes, I-I want you to," he admitted shakily, hands above his head as Akutsu began to rub him again. A brief blank look passed over Akutsu's face before it was replaced with his cruel smile once more. The upperclassman was a bit thrown- Taichi really _did_ want this? In his mind it had been practically rape until now. He was taking advantage of a moment of confusion on Taichi's part and he just assumed the kid was far too timid to stop him. This admission of want surprised him, but in the end he let it pass. He was going to fuck him senseless anyway. What did the kid's feelings really matter?

"That's right," Akutsu said as he undid his uniform just enough to free his erection. Then of course, he was faced with the problem of Taichi's tight ass and his own engorged dick. The physics of it looked like it just wasn't going to work out. He thought as Taichi continued to pant feverishly with his eyes clenched shut. Making the brat suck him seemed unlikely, shoving it in his face might really send him into a state of shock and refusal, and he was being so astonishingly complacent. Could be bad, same with saying 'fuck it' and taking him as is. Akutsu was once again quite surprised that he was actually giving it this much thought.

"Suck my fingers," he demanded, seeing an obvious solution. Taichi opened his eyes, confused.

"Wha-"

"Just open your mouth and do it," he commanded this time, and Taichi obeyed, taking two of his calloused fingers into his mouth. Akutsu just sat there, pleased to watch his junior lovingly suck his fingers, his squeaky little motor mouth good for something besides yelling out his name at games. Taichi had come to an odd state of euphoric detachment, like he was finally in one of his dirty dreams and not really where he was. His eye were closed tight as he wrapped his mouth around his sempai's fingers, tongue going in-between them. It tasted like what he thought Akutsu would taste like, he put his own hands up to the man's to hold it firmly so he could move his mouth over the fingers, going in and out.

"Good," Akutsu approved smoothly as he yanked his hand away, leaving a trail of saliva hanging from Taichi's mouth. He seemed disappointed when his senior's fingers were taken away, his eyes opening and his mouth closing as if to form a protest, that is, until he saw Akutsu's now dripping fingers suddenly plunged inside of him. Taichi came crashing back to earth from his dazed fantasy as he let out a half frightened, half ecstatic cry. This was real, Akutsu's fingers up inside of him were real, the infirmary, the rickety cot, and his soon to be gone virginity were all too real.

"Akutsu-sempai-" Taichi began to plead but was cut off.

"You can do better than that," Akutsu said smugly as his fingers thrust in and out of Taichi.

"Akutsu-s-sama?" he asked meekly, desperately wanting approval.

"That's right," he chuckled, loving his utter dominance over the kid.

"Akutsu-sama!" Taichi now moaned, fears fading again as he closed his eyes, focusing completely on Akutsu, on that fact that it was him doing this, not what it was or where it was. He was growing too fond of how his sempai was speeding up his pace.

"Akutsu-sama," he sighed again, moving his hips to his senior's rhythm instinctively. 'Yes', he thought, head rolling around on the bed. This wasn't Akutsu-sempai raping him in the school infirmary in the middle of the day. No, this was Akutsu making love to him properly, at his house, in his bed, at night and with no one else around. He was about to say the name again when the fingers were gone, then slowly replaced by something bigger.

Akutsu did push in mercifully slow, for his own pleasure of course he thought for justification, but Taichi was still a tight fit. The freshman cried out and looked up at Akutsu as the man began to start his pounding thrusts, bouncing the whole cot and all of Taichi's body with it. Pale, hard fingers pushed deep into flesh of Taichi's thighs as his sempai went faster, bucking harder. Akutsu's own eyes were now closed and strangled grunts and groans passed his tight lips now and again, Taichi's eyes were slits but kept open so he never had to look away from his idol's face. Akutsu was so handsome, Taichi thought. Even as his head was jostled around he admired him, skin so white, arms and legs so strong. It was going well, the huge senior unknowingly hit something deep inside Taichi that made him see wonderful stars, but before he could respond he heard a clicking sound. He knew both he and Akutsu heard it just before they heard the door to the office swing open.

They froze, Taichi covering his mouth so his panting was less loud as his eyes shot wide. Akutsu just stopped dead, looking angrier than Taichi had seen him in a long time. The senior looked back over his shoulder, in the direction of the returned nurse but only really looking at the curtain that still luckily separated them from the open room.

Then- Akutsu smiled wickedly and looked back over and down at his prey, still breathless and in his grasp.

"Hey nurse," he yelled and Taichi's eyes went huge in shock and protest.

"What?" The man yelled back, relatively uninterested.

"You better hold it in," Akutsu smirked as he leaned down to the kid's ear, "Taichi-kun." He spat the 'kun' hard and made a little trust of his hips. Taichi screamed in his mind and behind his hands that were clamped over his mouth. Such horrid torture, both his body and mind being attacked. Calling him 'kun' was such a cruel joke, but he loved to hear it nonetheless.

"The kid took off," Akutsu now turned to yell at the nurse, not neglecting to give Taichi another little push, making him sob internally and close his eyes. Tears of frustration and shame at war with desire now streamed down his face.

"What do you mean he took off? I locked the door," the now aggravated nurse replied.

"The window, he climbed through, said something about," another cruel thrust and smile down at poor Taichi, "tennis practice."

"Damn that crazy kid!" The nurse cursed as he looked at the small, but unlocked, frosted window on the wall between the office and the outside corridor. It would have taken determination, but he knew the kid could have made it through.

"Hey, I was just," Akutsu chuckled, "trying to take a nap."

"I'm gonna go get that stupid little-" the nurse trailed off as he stormed out and slammed, but this time did not lock, the door behind him, so the pair was once again alone.

"Why did you do that Akutsu-sempai?" Taichi wept, demanding an answer.

"He beat it right?" Akutsu said, wiping the smirk off his face and getting back to business, starting up his proper rhythm again. "Besides, you liked it." Taichi was about to disagree when that spot inside his body was hit again, a choked moan the only sound he was able to get out.

"Hn, you like that- huh, Tai-chan?" Now back up to speed, Akutsu continued his taunting of the poor freshman.

"Tai-chan," Taichi echoed wistfully before Akutsu's movements reduced him to strictly 'ahs' once more, his little body being thrown back into the thin mattress. Another tear ran down Taichi's smooth cheek. Akutsu could be so cruel, and for no reason. Calling him names, terms of endearment to mock his stupid and misguided feelings.

"Sempai," Taichi croaked as he could feel his body drawing close to the end, hoping Akutsu was also.

"Almost," the senior murmured absently, going even harder now that he was at the finish. He was very close, just a few more and he'd come, shooting deep inside his freshman whom he was pretty sure was near coming as well. As Taichi let out his last cries, his sempai bent down for one final word.

"Hope you liked it," one last pause and thrust in, "Dan."

"Akutsu!" Taichi let go. Hearing his first name come from his beloved's lips was the last straw, the last nerve as he came all over his own bare stomach. Akutsu was close behind and clenched his teeth and gold eyes as he groaned his end. It only took a moment for the senior's breathing to slow back to normal as he pulled out of Taichi, getting up to stand next to the bed and away from the kid; pants quickly zipped up and back in place. He pulled the curtain open even as Taichi still laid sprawled, heart pounding and breaths heavy. Akutsu wished he had another cigarette to pass some time, but he'd wasted his last one earlier so had no reason to stay. Before he took one step however, Taichi had sensed what was about to happen and actually summoned up the courage to speak.

"Please, Akutsu-sempai," he began as the man turned his head around to look at him. Taichi knew he was a pathetic sight, flat on his back with legs spread wide open, naked except for his rumpled shirt and socked feet dangling over the edge of the cot. He was sweaty and covered in his own come. Gross and nasty as his sempai's spent seed began to leak from between his thighs.

"Don't leave me," he continued. His massive eyes were bitterly sad and pleading for Akutsu to hear him out. "You did before and I couldn't take it. It reduced me to being this pathetic, so desperate to see you that I didn't care why or how. I just wanted you around me again. So please," he closed his eyes which squeezed out one more tear, "don't leave me like this when I know you won't come back."

Akutsu stood with a scowl for a moment after hearing this before he spoke.

"Fuck," he swore before he walked passed Taichi and, to his surprise, to one of the sinks in the back of the room. He wet a towel and came back to the bed, shaking his head all the way as he started to clean off his freshman's sticky stomach. "You just had to ruin a good fuck like that with all your talk, didn't you?"

"Huh?" asked a shocked Taichi as he watched in amazement as Akutsu washed off his whole front before he tossed the rag into the trashcan. His senior even bent down to pick up his discarded pants and underwear.

"You talk too much," Akutsu said sternly as the kid just lay on the bed gaping at him in shock. His expression turned less severe as Taichi sat up, mostly naked but holding his pants in his lap. "You really don't want me to leave?" He asked, now right in front of the kid.

"No, of course I don't!" Taichi nodded furiously to assure him, wringing his pants in his hands as his sempai shook his head some more.

"Fine Taichi, fine, you win, I'll stay," he finished. "But no god damn tennis team, that shit fucked up my arm," he added, pointing his finger in Taichi's face. Taichi didn't notice really, he was too stunned to notice. He wanted to say something wonderful, something ground breaking like 'I love you', but he knew he shouldn't say it, not yet. That needed to be saved for another day that might come. Taichi smiled and reached for Akutsu's hand tentatively.

"Will you call me Dan?" he asked with his precious, beaming face.

"Sure," he said, narrowing his eyes but letting his hand be taken, "since you get off on that kind of thing." He added, but he knew what the gesture Taichi was making really meant and was accepting it.

"Thank you Akutsu-sempai!" Taichi positively squeaked. Akutsu closed his eyes and looked annoyed, but then opened them and looked his freshman right in the eye again.

"Jin," he instructed. Taichi slowly stretched out his arms and wrapped them around Akutsu's neck in a grateful hug at hearing this, closing his eyes in happiness as he did so.

"Jin."

Once Akutsu had been able to pry the ecstatic Taichi off him, he made him leave the office so when the eternally aggravated nurse returned he would be long gone. Of course Taichi didn't want to leave, but Akutsu was able to convince him with a mixture of threatening, glaring and promising to meet him outside the building after school.

And that's where Taichi now stood, leaning up against a wall around the corner from the main doors, so he wasn't seen. His eyes were unblinking as he scanned the crowd of students leaving for the day, but not seeing the form he loved best coming out.

"Hey," came something like a grunt from behind him, making him jump.

"Akutsu-sempai!" Taichi cried in shock at having been snuck up on. "How did you get there?"

"The back way," the older student shrugged. Then a silence fell between them. Taichi didn't know what to say, what to ask for. He simply stood there, rightfully awkward about what their relationship was now. Had he gained any new privileges? Could he ask Akutsu what they might do now without getting a glare?

"I'm going to go buy some smokes, you wanna come Taichi?" Akutsu asked, letting the freshman off the hook.

"Sure!" he lit up like a firecracker and trailed behind as his senior turned to go. It was just like he had imagined. They walked for a while quietly, Taichi smiling as he walked right next to Akutsu. As Akutsu turned the corner to take a short cut down a dank ally, he stopped suddenly and pushed Taichi to the wall.

"Anyone ever do that to you before?" he asked sharply, referring to what had happened in the infirmary, looking down at his now paralyzed freshman.

"N-no!" Taichi gasped, surprised he would ask such a question. Akutsu lightened up a bit.

"Anyone ever kiss you before?" Taichi looked down, a little embarrassed.

"No." Akutsu then closed his eyes in submission.

"Crap, I'm going to have to do fucking everything for you aren't I?" He said before he bent and took Taichi's lips, pressing them to his own firmly, but not roughly. Taichi closed his eyes in pure enjoyment and whimpered when him sempai pulled away.

"Jin." He sighed as he opened his eyes, but Akutsu had already started walking again, so he jogged to catch up.

"Um," the smitten freshman began. "After you get your cigarettes, can we, maybe," he paused as Akutsu kept his head forward, but nodded. "We can go to this café I know, and, ah, listen to the tennis match on the radio?" Taichi pleaded. Akutsu cast him an annoyed look, but didn't say no.

"Fine, whatever," he snorted "Let's go. I'll buy you a god damn soda."

End


End file.
